ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of the World
The End of the World '''(Hindi: दुन्या का अंत Hepburn: '''Dunya ka Ant) is a Bolywood/British live-action/animated drama-comedy musical thriller film that was produced by Sony Music Entertainment India and New Cannon Films, while it was distributed by Sony Pictures India. It was released in India on 12 March 2000, while it was released in the UK with an English dub and English subtitles on 23 April 2000. It is based on the 1989 Indian comedic picture book Duniya Mein Kya Hai?, which was one of the best-selling picture books in India and Pakistan. Plot A nosy, handsome, French, Hindi/English-speaking man named Pierre Chapiteau (Michael E. Rodgers) visits India, just because he was very curious about the country. He peeks at everything that was going on in this country, until he was caught by a policeman and sent to jail for "being nosy", and locked him up into a dungeon. He was a sad man due to getting arrested for being a nosy person. Just then, an animated, floating heart named Mohabbat (voiced by Rakshanda Khan) frees Pierre and tells him that the world is gonna end. Pierre laughs and thought Mohabbat was joking, but he didn't know that she was being serious about it. Soon, Pierre and Mohabbat got out of jail without anyone knowing. Mohabbat still panicked and told Pierre that the world is going to end, but he dosn't believe in her, and still thought she was joking, until he read a newspaper that was thrown on the sidewalk, only to let out a loud, bloodcurdling, panicking scream that everyone in India can hear. Pierre's bloodcurdling scream caused the Earth to rumble and crack, definentily causing the world to end. Due to this, lots of people got realy angry at Pierre. He tries to apologize, but the same policeman that arrested him at the beginning of the film, caught him and arrested both Pierre and Mohabbat for "disturbing the peace by screaming in a very loud voice, causing the world to end", and was planning a death penalty to both of them. When Pierre was back into his dungeon, this time with Mohabbat, he gets into a crying breakdown, trying to get out of here. Mohabbat tries to comfort him and to tell him that everything going to be all right, but Pierre kept beating her up and kept yelling at her, causing her to cry too. Pierre then headbutts into the doors of the dungeon, and they opened. They were releived and they ran out, but then, Pierre trips on a gun and fell into a trapdoor, thus getting locked on an electic chair, beginning his death penalty. Pierre gets into another crying meltdown and screams Mohabbat's name, but she didn't hear him. Then, three policemen came in and saw Pierre in the electric chair. Mohabbat was wandering around the jailhouse, looking for Pierre, until she noticed the trapdoor and the gun that was in the ground. Mohabbat then went into the trapdoor and saw Pierre, screaming and crying for help. Mohabbat threw the gun to Pierre, letting him point the gun at the policemen, angrily shouting to the policemen in Hindi, "Yadi aap mujhe teen baar ghudasavaar samay se mukt nahin karate hain, to main aapako is gan ke saath shoot karega aur aap hek mein jalaenge !!!" (Translation: "If you don't free me by the time the clock strikes three, I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH THIS GUN AND YOU WILL BURN IN HECK!!!") The policemen panicked in fear and unlocked Pierre out of the electric chair, thus freeing him. He laughed in relief and thanked the policemen for freeing him. Then, we went back to his anger, pointed the gun at the policemen again, and said to them, once again in Hindi, "Ab jab aap mujhe meree maut kee saja se mukt kar chuke hain, to aapake paas sirph ek hee paksh hai. us jelahaus se baahar mujhe aur mera sabase achchha dost ni: shulk yadi aap nahin karate hain, to main aapako limbe ne limbs ko udaoonga aur aap ko golee maaro !!!" (Translation: "Now that you freed me from from my death penalty, I only have one favour for you. Free me and my best friend out of that jailhouse. If you don't, I WILL TEAR YOU UP LIMB BY LIMB AND SHOOT YOU!!!") The policemen once again panicked, this time, they cried while they grabbed Pierre and Mohabbat and kicked them out of the jailhouse. They laughed and hugged each other in relief. Then, Pierre apologized to Mohabbat for beating her up and ignoring her advice, and she forgives him. Their heartwarming scene was cut short when Mohabbat looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds are coming, and the sky is bright yellow. Pierre noticed it and said, "Oh, shoot", before he looked around and noticed that the world is definetly ending, and it was all his fault. Pierre fell to his knees and cried in shame for what he has done. Until a voice was heard, saying "To, tum bahut zor se aavaaj mein chillaaya aur ab tumane mujhe janm diya! main hoon Hutaranaik !!!" ("So, you screamed in a very loud voice and caused me to be born! I AM HOTTERNECK!!!") , and to their surprise, Pierre and Mohabbat both looked up, and saw an animated, but evil sun named Hutaranaik ("Hotterneck" in the English dub) (voiced by Wajahat Ul Hassan). Hutaranaik laughed and spat out meteors to destroy the beloved country of India. Pierre felt more ashamed when that happened, after crying for a brief time, he gets angry and glares at Hutaranaik. Pierre tries to shoot the sun with his gun, but it didn't affect Hutaranaik, because he's a sun and "stars from outer space can't be destroyed!" Hutaranaik then spits out a meteor and it landed on Pierre's stomach. Pierre fell and cringed in pain, trying not to use his bloodcurdling scream. Pierre then turned to look at Mohabbat, saying to her in a weak, but saddened voice, and in English: "Look, Mohabbat, I have to tell you this. I don't think I can make it. The burning pain in my stomach is severe. Severe pain can mean death, you know." Tears come out of Pierre's eyes as he cries in pain while he finishes telling her: "The only way I can survive this injury is to scream in pain, but my scream is too loud and it can make the world into a worse condition. So, I have no choice, I'll rather die than make Earth even worser than before. Mohabbat, I'm afraid you're going to have to be on your own. I'm sorry, but the meteor that hit my stomach is killing me! I can't live like this anymore! Goodbye, Mohabbat. I hope you defeat this evil sun I created and save the world." Mohabbat started to cry, while Pierre made one last cry of pain before he fell to his death. Hutaranaik cheered and laughed when Pierre died and called himself "the victory sun". Then, Mohabbat glared at Hutaranaik before grabbing a bucket of water and splashing it at his face, causing him to feel weaker and weaker. Hutaranaik tried to spit out a meteor, but it failed due to his weakness. Then, Mohabbat grabbed the gun and shoved it up Pierre's rear end, before saying "Mujhe aisa karane ke lie maaphee chaahata hoon, Pierre, lekin ..." ("I'm sorry for doing this, Pierre, but...") and shooting him, causing him to make a loud, bloodcurdling scream, the same scream he used in the beginning of the film. Hutaranaik screamed in pain after hearing the scream and melted into the ground, saying in English, "CURSE YOU, FLOATING HEART!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! I'LL BE BACK!!!". After Hutaranaik melted, he revived and turned back into an inanimate, normal sun, thus making the meteors and the destruction it caused, and Pierre's stomach pain, disappear. Pierre woke up, yawned, and looked around, going back to his old nosy personality again saying " What happened?" Mohabbat told Pierre that she defeated Hutaranaik and "revived you". Pierre cried in happiness as he hugs Mohabbat, and thanked her, thus ending the film. Cast Michael E. Rodgers as Pierre Chapiteau, a young, handsome, French man who speaks in Hindi and in English. He is very nosy and often gets in trouble for it. Rakshanda Khan as the voice of Mohabbat, an animated, floating heart who frees Pierre from jail after he got arrested for being nosy. She is Pierre's best friend and sidekick. Wajahat UI Hassan as the voice of Hutaranaik/Hotterneck, the main antagonist of the film. He was created after Pierre made a bloodcurdling scream that caused the world to be in a very bad condition. Category:Bolywood films Category:Indian films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films based on books Category:India Category:Bollywood